How Love Works
by Yasha Clstmk213
Summary: My heroic story, using Lock as a main character
1. Proloque

How Love Works In the year of 2200, there is a beautiful planet called Alexandria. In Alexandria, there are some peaceful countries. And one of those countries is called Samatha Village. In this village, there is a popular couple, who makes people jealous of them. They are Lock and Christine, who love each other. Lock is a treasure hunter, who finds treasure over the world. Christine is a magic warrior, who can use magic in battle and to cure people. Christine is a very beautiful young girl who every guy in the village wants to marry. Just because she is beautiful and kind, there is trouble that's happened one day,  
  
One day, a strong, and flirtatious, traveler came to the village where Christine lives. He was very tired and came to Christine's house to rest. Christine opened the door and let the traveler into her house, because she was a very kind girl. Then, the stranger had a thought, "wow, how beautiful she is, maybe she can be my woman for this time." Then he asked her, "Hey lady, what's your name?" Christine told him her name. He said, "oh, Christine, what a nice name you have." Christine said, politely, "thank you." The traveler madly clung to her reply and couldn't talk for a while. Then he thought, "She's the one! I decided to get her." Suddenly, he grabbed Christine out of her house and left the village while Christine struggled to get away from the traveler.  
  
Fortunately, one of the villagers saw this event and immediately went to Lock's house, said, "Lock, open the door, it's an emergency!" Lock opened the door and saw his and Christine's best friend and asked, "what happened, Mash, tell me!" Mash said, tried to get off Lock's hand, which grabbing his cloth, "ok, just get your hand off." Lock softened the hand that grabbing Mash's cloth, Mash said, "a strong guy took Christine away, let's get her back!" Lock shocked, and said, "let's go!" Then stopped at the door, "what kind of guy took Chris?" Mash said, "a strong man, traveling over the world. He looks like a flirt." Lock cried, "what! Kuja the Terra took her? That's so un-forgive-able." Then Lock rushed out, leaving Mash behind. Mash couldn't follow him because Lock could run so fast that no one behind him could follow him.  
  
~To Be Continued~ 


	2. The Journey Starts

So that was the beginning of his journey. First, he met a typical monster called Koblin. Koblin was like mouse-faced, human-bodied monster that was afraid of thunder. Lock used his dagger killed Koblin because Lock used to fight with other Koblins before. Lock continued with his journey until he saw a magician fighting with bear-like monster. Lock decided to help her since the monster was too strong for her to beat. Lock jumped to the monster and stung to the monster's head with his dagger, and killed it.  
  
Lock continued the journey with Abigail, the magician, because there might be needs to use magic to battle, and Lock needed a helper during the long journey. Abigail said that she was ten years old and her parents had disappeared a few weeks ago. Abigail also was on the journey of finding her most beloved people in the world with her sister, but they got lost in Khastra Kingdom, which was next to Samatha Village. Then, Lock and Abigail saw a monster, which looked like a pig and cat, with a pair of wings on his back. Abigail showed an action as she was prepared for fighting with him. Lock said, "stop, he's not our enemy. He can help us during the journey." Then Lock said to the cute monster, "hi, Moggle, how are you?" Mog, the Moggle, said, "good, Mr. Lock." Seeing the girl next to Lock, "hey, who is she? Isn't she your and Christine's daughter?" Abigail cried before Lock replied, " No! I'm just a girl who just met him few minutes ago. He saved my life from the monster!" Mog said, "oh, sorry, miss. Lock, why are you here, and with her instead of with your girlfriend?" Lock said, "Christine got taken away by Kuja the Terra and I'm finding her. Abigail, this girl is finding her parents and her sister." Mog said, "Oh, do you need any thing? It might be a very long journey. You guys have to have some items." Lock and Abigail bought some HP (Health Point) Potion, an item that can restore some energy that lost from battle and have more energy to battle, and MP (Magic Point) Potion, and item that can restore magic energy, also other items, too. Mog said, thank you, if you have any more needs, Moggles are everywhere for you." Lock said, "thank you."  
  
~To Be Continued~ 


	3. Terra the Kuja and Salamander

At the same moment, in the forest, a strong guy is taking a beautiful girl walking. The girl is crying, "Let me go, let me go." The guy said, "oh, shut up, Chris, be nice." Christine cried angrily, "don't call me Chris, only my boyfriend can call me Chris!" Kuja the Terra heard this and cried, "what, my beautiful woman, you have a boyfriend?" Then Kuja the Terra stopped walking and put her down, Christine replied," yes, of course I have a boyfriend." Kuja the Terra held Christine in case she escaped from him. He thought, "I need to destroy him, Christine is mine now, "then asked, "Who is your beloved, handsome boyfriend?" Christine replied innocently, "Lock, the treasure hunter!" Kuja shocked and thought, "What! Lock Cole? My biggest enemy is my woman's boyfriend? Then I REALLY needs to kill him!" Then Kuja the Terra Continued walking, taking Christine with him.  
  
When Kuja the Terra and Christine arrived to a wooden house, they saw another strong guy inside, waiting for them. Kuja the Terra talked to that guy, "hey, Salamander, this is my woman for now, Christine." Salamander said, "What, brother! You took another woman home again?" Kuja the Terra said, "yeah," then talked to him quietly so Christine wouldn't hear them, "I want you to do something for me. Kill Lock Cole for me. He is this girl's boyfriend. Understood?" Salamander said, "Oh, ok."  
  
Then, Kuja the Terra was out again. Christine wanted to escape, so, "Uh, Salamander, could you let me out of here?" Salamander said, "nah, my brother said that you're gonna be his woman for this time. Besides, he's not that bad. It's just that all of the women he took back were beautiful but stubborn. I don't like him to take such women back. So don't be stubborn." Christine said, "You mean that your brother's a nice person? I don't think so, if he's that nice, he won't force me to come here." Salamander said, "Don't say that, stop! So you're gonna stay here and that's it. If you don't know his name, his name is Kuja the Terra, ok?"  
  
Then he left, leaving Christine alone. Christine was afraid, so she prayed, "oh, god, please let Lock be safe. I don't want him to be hurt."  
  
~To Be Continued~ 


	4. Edgar, the Head of Thief

Lock and Abigail fought with more strong and weak monsters during the journey. One day, they saw a group of thief was stealing the couple's money by threatening them. So Lock said, "Stop threatening them, the thieves!" Then one guy from the group came out and said, "Hey, don't say that for us. You're no difference between you and us, the "Treasure Hunter" Lock Cole." Abigail said, "What is he talking about, Lock? They are thieves, you're not! Hey, you! Fire!" Lock said, "No! Don't be too rush!" But it was too late, the fire attacked to the thieves, and the thief that spoken before said, "Hum! What's a girl! Are you sure you can beat me with that fire? Don't underestimate Edgar, the head of the thief!"  
  
Then suddenly, he ran to Abigail and cut her with his knife. Abigail was hurt and was crying. Lock said, "What are you hurting a little girl for? Do you have heart by doing this? Besides, I don't think you have heart by threatening the couple. You fight me, and not hurt the innocent people." Then they began to fight. However, Edgar lost Lock and became their helper.  
  
One day they saw a guy coming toward them. Lock yelled," hey, Kuja the Terra, where is Chris?" The guy said, " Lock Cole, heh, heh, don't worry, she is with my brother. Besides, I'm Salamander, I'm the one you're going to fight against me, not my brother." Then they fought for a long time, the group; Lock, Abigail, and Edgar; and Salamander hurt awfully. Then, Salamander said, "hum, I'll let you guys go this time, but Lock Cole, you're not going to escape the fight between us!" Then he was gone.  
  
~To Be Continued~ 


	5. Garnet, the Summoner

The group continued on their journey. Then a girl came to them and said, "stop, you're not going to across the road, you have to fight against me." Abigail cried," Garnet! Where were you when we were in Khastra Kingdom?" The girl said, "Who are you? Don't talk to me like you know me very well." Then she called a monster, "Come and fight with them, Shiva!" Then a girl- like cold monster appeared. Shiva started to attack by using the ice toward the group. It missed Abigail, but it hit the rest. Abigail yelled, "Garnet, What's wrong with you? Wake up!" Then she hit Garnet's head by her magic stick and Garnet fainted. Abigail cured the rest by her curing magic and told them that Garnet is her younger twin sister and someone might control her.  
  
When Garnet woke up, Garnet cried, "Sis, oh I miss you!" Abigail said, "Oh, me, too. Now can you tell me what happened when we got lost?" Garnet said, "Well, I got taken away by a strong man, he did something to me. Then I don't remember anything after that." Lock asked, "Did you see what that guy looks like?" Garnet said, "he, um---, looks strong, he smiled like he was going to do something bad. I think I saw the legendary man, I just don't remember his name, I think he is K--- " Lock said," Kuja the Terra!" Garnet said, "Yeah, that's the name!" Abigail said, "Oh, you were hurt by him, too? Kuja the Terra sure is a bad guy." Lock said, "He is SO un-forgive-able! I'm sure I'll beat him and save Christine."  
  
~To Be Continued~ 


	6. The Preparation

The group continued the journey with Garnet, the summoner, and fought more monsters. Even fought against Salamander for three more times. At the fourth time, he lost and died. Before dying, "Lock Cole, don't it's good that you beat me, good job. But don't think that you'll beat my brother; he's a strong guy. So be careful when you fight against him. Your girl is nice, so be precious."  
  
The journey took the group for one year since Lock started, until they arrived to Kuja the Terra's house. Before they arrived to Kuja the Terra's house, Mog appeared and said, "You've almost arrived to Kuja the Terra's house. Make sure you have enough items to fight against him." Then Mog told the group that not only Christine's inside, also the twin's parents, are inside. They are the couple that you guys saved from Edgar before, they were caught by Kuja the Terra after that. Lock said, "Really? Abigail, you should see them when I was saving them." Abigail said, "I didn't know that the couple was my parents."  
  
Anyway, Mog knew about that because he saw them from outside the house, when Kuja threatening three of them, the parents and Christine. The twin heard that, saying that they wanted to save them immediately, but Lock said, "We've been traveling for a whole day today. Rest first, or you won't have energy to fight against Kuja the Terra." The rest agreed and rested for a night. They also found a place to rest, and be sure there's no danger coming.  
  
At night, Abigail was sitting on the grass where the group was resting. She was staring at the top and thinking something. Suddenly, Lock woke up, and sighed. After that, he said Abigail was up, asked, "Why are you still awake? You should rest, tomorrow's the big day, you know. You have to have energy to save your parents." Abigail said, "I know, I was thinking about them. Oh, yeah, how's Christine like? I heard from Salamander that she's nice." Lock said, "Sigh, she's nice, he's right. She's beautiful, and is very kind to people. Actually, she's my girlfriend."  
  
Abigail said, "Really? Will you marry her?" Lock said, "It's true that we love each other, but it's not the time to talk about this." Abigail said, "Oh, don't say that. I'm sure I like her and would marry her if I were you." Lock said quietly, "Actually, I kinda wanna marry her." Then said confidently, "Ok, I already told you and you need to be a good girl and go rest." Abigail said, "Ok, good night." Lock said, "Good night, Abigail."  
  
Then, it's Lock's turn to look at top, to the sky, and think of Christine.  
  
~To Be Continued~ 


	7. The Final Battlement

The next day, the group was ready to fight Kuja the Terra. The, a few steps behind the door, the door suddenly opened and Kuja the Terra came out. Kuja the Terra said, "I've been waiting for you for a long time. Welcome to my house. Lock immediately saw three people behind Kuja the Terra, said, "Let go of Christine and the twin's parents!" Kuja the Terra said, "Not that easy, you guys have to fight against me. Especially you Lock Cole, you're my beautiful woman's boyfriend. Besides, I have to fight for my brother, you know." "Who said that I'm your 'BEAUTIFUL WOMAN', Kuja the Terra?" Christine yelled angrily from inside the house. "Oh, don't say that, my beautiful woman." Kuja the Terra yelled back with kind voice.  
  
"Hey!" Lock yelled at him as he ran to Kuja the Terra and punched him. "You said that we have to fight against you, Kuja the Terra! So let's do it!" Lock yelled at Kuja the Terra. "Hum, let's do it." Then he punched and kicked Lock continuously and badly that Lock fell down. That's the beginning of the final battle. The group tried their best to fight against Kuja the Terra. However, Kuja the Terra was too strong that the group almost out of energy. Kuja the Terra said proudly, "ha, ha, ha, your strengths are way weaker than mine. You should be killed by be, like Salamander got killed by you guys. Besides, he's way weaker and kinder than me. He's useless." "Haaaaaah-----!" Suddenly, really strong punches hit Kuja the Terra, and then he fell down and died. "Lock!" the group cried as the person hit Kuja the Terra hardly suddenly fell down. "Lock-----! Wake up!" Christine cried out. However, it seems like Lock is dead. Christine eyes fell with full of tear. The rest, including the twin's parents, showed sad expression looking the couple. "Curega!" Christine used the highest curing magic trying to cure Lock, but seems didn't work. Then, a miracle happened. Lock opened his eyes. Christine and the rest were very happy to see Lock revived. Lock hugged Christine, "Oh, it's finally over. Chris, I love you." Then the couple lived happily ever after. So "Love" is an omnipotent power.  
  
~The End~ 


End file.
